


With Your Arms Around Me

by MissandMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Triad - Freeform, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves Are My Weakness (obviously), werewolf!hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissandMarauder/pseuds/MissandMarauder
Summary: Everything changes when Hermione is bitten by Greyback during the final battle. The new pack bond pulls her towards the Lupins. She can’t bear the thought of losing their friendship, but what if they could offer her so much more?





	With Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! It's been a while, I know! This winter has been absolutely insane, but I want to get back into the writing game! I have a good chunk of this story written (over 30k so far), and I have full intentions of finishing it up in the near future, life allowing. (And I haven't forgotten about any of my other WIPs...just have to write what the muse is feeling, you know?) 
> 
> Special thanks to KnitKnitRead, Mahawna, and MaraudingManaged for all their help with this! And those of you who have helped throw ideas around for this (I know I'm missing a name or two...sorry!) THANK YOU! You're all amazing and this story would still be a one-chapter little plunny without you.

#  Chapter 1

 

The battle raged around Hermione, her curls dripping with sweat and blood from where a stray slicing hex had grazed her forehead. She raised her shield and hurled spells toward her opponents as quickly as possible but couldn’t resist the urge to keep an eye on every friend within her line of sight. Harry was sparring with Lucius Malfoy as Neville and Luna paired off against the Carrows nearby. She could barely see Ron on the edge of her peripheral vision, but took note as he stunned his latest opponent and rushed off to help someone else. 

 

The battle around Hermione shifted, and she could suddenly see Remus and Tonks fighting back to back. Bellatrix Lestrange was throwing curses toward her niece as fast as she could think of them, cackling as each one fizzled against Tonks’ shields or snuck past, connecting with her target. Remus was dueling with Antonin Dolohov, the Death Eater’s signature purple flames unfurling from his wand, filling the air around him with a sinister glow. Remus’ shields held, but his face was screwed up in pain, and Hermione wondered what else had happened to hurt her friend. 

 

All at once, time seemed to slow as Hermione watched the back of Tonks’ foot catch on the arm of a fallen fighter. Her knee buckled, and she started to fall, throwing her shoulder into Remus’ back, sending them both off balance. Hermione could see the look of triumph on Bellatrix’s face, instantly throwing up a shield around herself and diving for the Lupins, praying it would be enough to remove them from the line of fire. The three of them crashed to the ground several steps away.

 

Hermione felt the tips of her hair singe as one of the curses intended for the Lupins smashed its way through her shield, narrowly missing its mark. She had another shield up before she even got to her feet. She held it in place as she gave Remus and Tonks a quick, fierce hug before spinning away and continuing to fight.

 

The battle raged on as the Death Eaters Apparated in and out of existence on the Hogwarts grounds, calling in reinforcements, various dark creatures, and all manner of evil as Harry destroyed Ravenclaw’s diadem and began the search for Nagini and Voldemort. 

 

The Gryffindor trio found Professor Snape, bleeding out in the Shrieking Shack, and gathered his memories shortly before he breathed his last. Emerging from the Whomping Willow, the three friends rejoined the battle, Harry missing shortly thereafter. 

 

By the time Harry had left for the Forbidden Forest - unbeknownst to his friends - Hermione was in a panic. She hadn’t seen him for hours. Slipping from the Great Hall, where she’d been helping heal wounded Order members, she went to look for him. The grounds were dark, the grass slick with recent rain as she trudged down the hill towards the edge of the forest. She wasn’t sure if Harry had heeded Voldemort’s request that he go there alone, but she hadn’t seen him since he left to watch Snape’s memories. Her mind prickled with unease. Something was off, and Hermione was going to do everything in her power to make sure Harry was okay. It would be just like him to sneak away when nobody was paying attention, trying to save everyone by himself.

 

Suddenly, there was a growl from nearby. She whirled around, her eyes connecting with the bloodshot, yellow gaze of Greyback in his wolf form. She hadn’t even thought about the full moon but should have realised why Remus had gone missing at some point before the sun had set. She thought that he and Tonks must have gone to check on Teddy and possibly send Andromeda back to take their place since they’d both sustained their share of injuries during the fight. 

 

She stood perfectly still as her mind processed the fact that she would not be able to escape the wolf without Apparating. For the first time since the fighting had begun, she thanked Merlin that the school wards were already down.

 

As she turned on her heel to leave, he leapt, teeth snagging her arm as he bit down, hard. The bite burned, poison blazoning through her veins as the monster made itself known in her blood. The pain was too much to bear, and she fell to the ground with the werewolf’s jaws still clenched on her flesh and bone. The world went black to the sound of her own screams and a wolf howling.

 

XxxX

 

When she awoke, it was to the sight of a dreary Scottish morning, the dust and smoke in the air tinting the sunrise with red and grey. She could hear shouts in the distance and startled awake, sitting upright and instantly regretting the motion when pain radiated to every corner of her body. The sounds were far away, and she couldn’t decide if they were ones of celebration or battle. 

 

Hermione made her way back towards the castle, refusing to let her mind wander to the events of the night before. The bite marks that had ripped through her jumper and skin were covered in dried and matted blood, but she didn’t want to think about what the wound would mean for her and her future.

 

As she made her way closer to the school, she saw the source of the commotion. Death Eaters were being rounded up in the courtyard while Aurors were Apparating them away as others gathered the dead and wounded, bringing them into the Great Hall-turned-infirmary to have any superficial wounds healed before being sent on to St Mungo’s, home, or their final resting places. 

 

Her gaze darted around to find her friends. She saw most of the Weasleys and Harry, gathered around one of the twins who had apparently fallen in battle. She couldn’t tell who it was from this distance, but her heart ached for the family and her friends, knowing how much the loss must be hurting them.

 

Remus and Tonks stood in a corner. They had already been patched up and were now helping transport the injured and dead to their destinations. Hermione hurried over to them, not wanting to interrupt the Weasleys during their vigil. Remus was about to Apparate away with the unconscious Professor Sprout when Hermione stumbled up to him. He took in her appearance with a glance, his face instantly losing what little colour it had. “W-what happened to you?” he asked, voice shaking and hands trembling as he reached out to her. Her fingers fidgeted with the torn sleeve of her jumper, pulling it down over her hand. She wished the blood would disappear by sheer force of will. 

 

Remus glanced every which way before understanding formed in his eyes. “I...went to the forest last night for the moon, hoping that would keep me away from the main area of the fight but might let me do some good in my wolf form for once. I remember fighting with another wolf, but I don’t remember this,” he finished, gesturing weakly to Hermione’s injured arm.

 

Hermione shook her head in confusion. “You didn’t do this, Remus. It was Greyback.”

 

His eyes closed on the tears forming there. “Not you, too. He’s already taken so much.  _ I’ll kill him _ .”

 

An unfamiliar mediwizard came up from behind them, apparently having overheard their conversation, and said, “I think you already did.” He pointed to a nearby body that had been draped with cloth. Only a hand stuck out from beneath it, the hairy fingers and blood-stained claws of Fenrir Greyback were easily recognizable to both of them.

 

“I...How do I not remember that?” Remus wondered aloud, running his hands through his hair in bewilderment.

 

Tonks came over and put her arms around him, hugging him from the side. “What are you lot talking about?” she said before turning to look at Hermione. Her mouth dropped in sympathy and anger as she saw Hermione’s injuries. “Oh, Hermione…” She moved from Remus’ arms to hug the blood-spattered girl, and her husband followed suit.

 

Remus and Tonks clung tight to Hermione, offering the younger witch all the comfort they could. A sob escaped Hermione’s throat as their love and magic swirled around her, the sensations and emotions completely overwhelming and new. Her fear and sadness were forgotten as she reeled at the difference between this tangle of limbs fraught with impossible emotions and the quick hug she’d given them both in the heat of battle. It felt like...she  _ belonged _ with them, but she was too exhausted to process how she felt about that.

 

Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to take in the new feelings and sensations, but none of them made sense. She pushed them down as best she could before forcing herself to release her friends.

 

Tonks had a big grin on her face. The happiness she felt that Hermione had survived was evident. Remus was smiling but had an odd look on his face, as if something about this embrace felt different to him, too. Not feeling ready to explore the subject further, Hermione turned away and went to find Harry and Ron.

 

XxxX

 

As Hermione left to join her friends amidst the tangle of Weasleys, Remus caught Dora’s eye and tried to gauge whether or not she’d felt the pull of the pack bond when Hermione had been in their arms. She grinned, big and happy, and he honestly couldn’t tell whether the emotion stemmed from excitement that her friend was alive or something more. He swallowed, not wanting to have this discussion with so many people nearby. Instead, he sighed and got ready to go back to work, giving Dora one more squeeze and a kiss to her brow before Apparating another patient to St Mungo’s. 

 

XxxX

 

The Lupins were exhausted. They returned home to find Andromeda dozing in the rocking chair, cuddling a sleeping Teddy against her chest. Remus’ face softened at the sight of his child cradled in his mother-in-law’s arms. Dora cooed softly and went over to them, running a gentle finger over the soft, turquoise fuzz atop Teddy’s head as she gave her mother a hug.

 

Remus revelled in the moment, knowing they were lucky to have both survived. His heart clenched at the thought of losing her, and his mind wandered unbidden to Hermione, with her brown eyes wide and questioning as she’d looked, confused, after their last hug in the Great Hall. Her hair had been wild, billowing around her face in an unkempt cloud from the endless hours of fighting. But still, there was a beauty in her he’d never quite noticed there before, and it took him aback. 

 

His wolf wanted something.

 

It was a familiar feeling, from the weeks and months of knowing Dora was meant to be his mate while he fought the instinct, thinking she’d be better off without an old, poor werewolf dragging down the young, light-spirited witch. He couldn’t help the smile that stole over his face at the thought of his wife. She was everything that was good in his life and had given him the most precious gift in their son. Dora had taken all of his expectations for his life - which amounted to basically nothing - and turned them on their heads. Seeing his family together usually filled his heart with complete, satisfied joy, but this time as he looked at them, all three generations gathered before him, he felt like something was missing. The thought tore at his heart again, and he didn’t want to think of changing anything when his life had finally become so  _ good _ . A traitorous thought in the back of his mind informed him that things could be even better.

 

He closed his eyes, rubbing a hand down his face in exhaustion. This would be a conversation for another night.

 

Stepping into the room, he carefully took Teddy from Andromeda’s arms and kissed her atop the head in silent thanks before nudging Dora with his shoulder and following her from the room. He placed Teddy in the center of their bed and laughed as the infant stretched all his limbs out as far as they could reach. At less than two months old, that wasn’t very far, but the sight of his son sprawled out in all his tiny glory warmed Remus’ troubled heart. They had fought for him - his future - and the fact that he and his wife would now be around to see it was the best news he could imagine.

 

Dora wasn’t ready to leave Teddy’s side yet and told Remus to take the first turn in the shower. He turned to her and teased, “We should have let your mum keep him and showered together.” 

 

She laughed brightly, the sound not nearly as tired as she looked, and swatted him on the backside before pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. “I love you, Remus Lupin,” she whispered before she gently pushed him from the room towards the shower.

 

He lathered and rinsed as quickly as possible, wanting to get back with his family - his pack - and bed as soon as possible. He kissed Dora again as they traded places when he made his way back into the room and she left to clean up. 

 

He crawled carefully into the bed, cuddling up next to Teddy and slipping a finger into his son’s tiny fist. Teddy gripped his finger gently in his sleep, and Remus stared at the perfect mix of himself and Tonks in miniature form until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.


End file.
